The present invention relates to a machine mounted torch, particularly machine mounted cutting torches or marking torches etc., consisting of a torch body with one end of which the torch is arranged in a machine mounting and on the other end of which a nozzle is exchangeably fastened by means of holding device.
It is known in the state of the art to fasten a nozzle to a torch body by means of a set screw or a clamping nut. This type of fastening is used as a rule for small nozzles as is, for example, the case for acetylene hand welding or cutting torches.
It is, however, more difficult to fasten nozzles to machine mounted torches which can, in accordance with their size, often only be fastened by means of large nuts (for example, wrench opening 22 and more) to the torch body. Since for this purpose large wrenches with wrench openings of 28 and more must be used, this type of fastening is, especially for multi-torch aggregates, a problem because of the constructively available limited narrow space. In order to solve this problem, it was already proposed (German Patent No. 2,433,870) to use a holding device (clamping bolt) on the torch head by means of which the nozzle can be quickly and especially simply screwed to the torch body and, to be sure, independent of the nozzle size by means of relatively small screws.
In this known way of "nozzle clamping" (German Patent No. 2,433,870), it can happen that the nozzle to be fastened is slightly displaced with respect to the torch axis, in other words, is fastened at an angle as a result of uneven tightening of the screws over the clamping device.
As a result, leakage may occur in the connecting zone between nozzle and torch body.